Clarity Zawsze,kiedy słyszę tę piosenkę myślę o Densi
by obsessive16
Summary: Żałuję,że nie mam odwagi pisać po angielsku ,ale mam nadzieję że przeczyta to chociaż jedna osoba i jej się spodoba. Nie jest to jakieś dzieło sztuki,ale musiałam to napisać. Historia dzieję się w połowie sezonu 6. Deeks i Kensi tańczą na balu charytatywnym .


_**Skok z wysokości w mroźne fale  
Tam, gdzie przeszłość wraca do życia  
Zwalczyć strach przed samolubnym bólem  
Za każdym razem się opłacało... **_

Opłacało się..to prawda. Rok temu schować swój strach i pozwolić sobie pomóc. Wpuścić ją do mieszkania i pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy poczuć się komfortowo ,właściwie..spokojnie. Przespać całą noc ,wiedząc że leży obok. Nie mieć koszmarów..Strach myśleć ile leżałby na tej kanapie gdyby jej wtedy nie wpuścił. Była jego bezpieczną przystanią .

_**Stoimy nieruchomo, tuż przed upadkiem,  
bo oboje wiemy, jak to się skończy.  
Nasz zegar tyka aż do momentu, gdy stłucze się szkło  
A ja znowu w Tobie utonę. **_

To się może skończyć różnie , naprawdę. Im niestety przychodziły do głowy tylko złe scenariusze..Mimo tego i tak nie potrafili przestać się kochać..

_**Ty jesteś częścią mnie, której  
chciałabym nie potrzebować  
nieustannie goniąc,  
ciągle walczę, choć nie wiem dlaczego. **_

Długo próbowali zaprzeczać samym sobie. Nie do pomyślenia dla nich było,że mogliby być od kogoś zależni. Nigdy nie pomyślała ,że komuś bezgranicznie zaufa i ten ktoś nigdy od niej nie ucieknie. On nie sądził,że jakaś osoba pozna go aż tak bardzo,że jego samego to przerażało. Między nimi nie było tabu. Wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Znali każdą swoją wadę, zaletę...wszystkie trzy serca i niczego to między nimi nie zmieniło.

_**Jeśli nasza miłość jest tragedią, dlaczego jesteś tym, co mnie naprawia  
Jeśli nasza miłość jest szaleństwem, dlaczego jesteś tym, co daje mi jasność **_

Prawdą było,że weszła do tej jaskini tylko w jednej sprawie. Chciała w końcu zamknąć ten rozdział swojego życia. Przestać w końcu bać się życia i zobowiązań . Nie mogła zrobić tego bez pewności ,że były narzeczony nie uciekł przez nią . Powtarzała,że robi dobrze, kiedy zrobiło się źle myślała tylko o nim... tylko to ją uspokoiło, zapomniała o bólu. Kiedy stali wtedy naprzeciwko siebie...wszystkie warstwy zniknęły. Nie widziała go prawie pół roku..przejechał prawie cały świat,żeby uratować jej życie. Postanowiła chociaż raz nie być twardą agentką. Chciała tylko żeby ją przytulił. _Było bardzo źle._ Rozkleiła się na dobre,ale kiedy poczuła jak zaciska wokół niej swoje ramiona to,że płacze – okazuje słabość przestało się liczyć. _Jedziemy do domu_. Ona już tam była. On był jej domem. Tylko jego potrzebowała.

I_**dąc przez czerwoną paradę  
I odmawiając poprawy  
To tnie nas aż do głębi  
I sprawia, że zapominamy o zdrowym rozsądku.  
Nic nie mów, gdy próbuję odejść,  
bo oboje doskonale wiemy, co wybierzemy .  
A jeśli Ty pociągniesz to ja będę pchała aż za bardzo**_  
_**I z powrotem upadnę przed Tobą **_

Próbowali uciekać.. na początku . Potem zrozumieli,że to nie ma sensu. To była ich historia- pełna ryzyka,cierpienia , ale tez pięknych wspomnień. Sami ją tworzyli i to co się stanie zależało tylko od nich. Nie chcieli łatwo, pięknie i romantycznie. Chcieli skomplikowanego, pięknego , pełnego bólu życia. Bo to ich napędzało, kształtowało. Dzięki temu co przeżyli byli sobą. Osobami,które właśnie przezywali najpiękniejszą historię miłośna w swoim życiu, tą która należała do nich.

_**Dlaczego jesteś tym, co daje mi jasność  
Dlaczego jesteś tym, co mnie naprawia  
Dlaczego jesteś tym, co daje mi jasność  
Dlaczego jesteś tym, co mnie naprawia **_

Zawsze się zarzekał ,że nie wierzy w przeznaczenie ,ale z każdym dniem przekonywał się ,że popełnił wielki błąd. Ona od początku była mu pisana a On jej. Nie mogli bez siebie żyć. Ubezpieczali się każdego dnia, ratowali świat a w tym wszystkich zatracili siebie. To był koniec, nie warto walczyć ze swoim przeznaczeniem, z miłością życia. Czas przestać udawać.

-Deeks -szepnęła nadal wtulona w jego ramiona.

-Hmm? - to była magiczna chwila. Chciał,żeby trwała wiecznie.

-To jest nasza piosenka- łzy ciekły jej po policzkach. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Cieszył się,że nie widzi teraz jego twarzy. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, pocałował ją w głowę i powiedział:-

-Wiem, zgadzam się z każdym słowem. Kocham Cię i nic mi w tym nie przeszkodzi.

Spojrzała na niego nadal płacząc, tym razem ze szczęścia. Nigdy nie byli tak spokojni o to co nadejdzie.

-Kocham Cię Deeks.

Wtedy znowu poczuli smak swoich ust. Brakowało im tego od dłuższego czasu. Dostali w końcu swój pokręcony, niebezpieczny happy end. Taki jak sobie wymarzyli.

**Pewnie niewiele osób to przeczyta,ale będzie mi miło jeśli chociaż jednej osobie się spodoba. Nie mam odwagi,żeby pisac po angielsku a niestety nie ma polskich stron , na których można publikować swoje ff. Mam nadzieję,że się podoba !**


End file.
